


Here comes the Groom

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thought that he had escaped being mated to an over bearing alpha, by marrying the sweetest beta he had ever met. Minutes after saying I do, he's proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here comes the Groom

**Title:** Here comes the Groom  
 **Author:**[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cillab42**](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing(s):** jared/jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Beta:** [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/)**masja_17**  
 **Summary:** Jensen thought that he had escaped being mated to an over bearing alpha, by marrying the sweetest beta he had ever met. Minutes after saying I do, he's proven wrong.

This is based on a prompt found [here](http://thread=36388671#t36388671.html)  
  
The venue was as beautiful as Jensen had envisioned, and the wedding planner had promised. The flowers were his favorites, star-gazer lilies and pink roses. Yeah, it looked like an overly romantic omega planned it but the result was beautiful, and that’s all that mattered to Jensen.  
Besides, he was an overly romantic omega.

Placing his hand in the pocket of his pristine white wedding suit, Jensen continues to take in the scene before him and smiled. This time it was because of this suit. He was so goddamned happy that he was able to wear it instead of the dreaded Omega mating gown.

One of the reasons was because he was getting married and not mated. After celebrating his thirtieth birthday, Jensen was legally free to marry and stop seeking his true mate-his alpha. Well as long as his alpha guardian (his dad) agreed. At thirty, he was considered too old to safely breed and had been on his own too long to submit truly to any alphas will. So marriage was the best choice.  
Not that he wanted to anyway.

Now that he was considered too old he was free to marry the person of his choice, and that person was a beta named Chad Michael Murray. Even if it weren't Chad, his mate of choice would always be a beta because he didn’t want to live his life under his knot-head's thumb.

His beta was amazing. He was cute and funny and treated Jensen in a manner that was based on his smarts and personality instead of his biology.

As with all omegas, Jensen’s parents, Alan and Donna Ackles were his legal guardians until he married or mated. They were so sure that his alpha would reveal himself they made him wait two years before allowing him to marry Chad. Since no serious alpha came, they sadly let go of their dream to see their only child properly mated and consented to the wedding.

To the world, the Ackles pretended to be progressive parents, but Jensen knew that the only reason they relented was because of the widely held belief that everyone had a true mate. The problem was that if they hadn’t been found by age thirty then most likely one of them was dead.

For that, Jensen was happy. Not because some alpha that he’s never met was dead, but because he was able to marry the person his heart chose not his body.

What no one talked about was the real fact that not everyone had true mates. It used to be common but as the population rose the phenomenon of true mates declined. His parents liked to gloss over that bit of information because they were true mates they believed that their child had one as well.

As his dad joined him for the walk down the aisle, he took another quick glance and noticed that all of the seats were filled. Of course everyone wanted to see who would marry the old and possibly barren omega, but he didn’t care. Chad was waiting for him.

“Ready kiddo?” Alan asked.

“More than, he answered as he slipped his arm through his dad’s and walked in time to the music.  
His father was smiling as they walked to Jensen’s amusement. The man looked so proud, but he had been the biggest proponent for Jensen mating instead of allowing him to marry. That all changed by the time the Omega was twenty-nine, he was open to letting Jensen choose the mate of his choice rather than have an unmated Omega in the family.

The entire neighborhood had borne witness to them fighting because Jensen wanted a beta, arguing that he didn’t want to be a slave to biology. He held steadfast even though it broke his Omega mother’s heart each time he fought his gender.

Jensen walked down the aisle with a smile on his face and eyes only for his groom. As he headed toward the altar, his steps faltered when the most delicious scent wafted to his nose. Momentarily tearing his eyes away from the man waiting for him Jensen turned towards the scent and was surprised to see a petite... beta?

He was sure that the scent was from an alpha, but as soon as he walked past her the scent was gone. Perhaps it was just the thought that he and Chad would finally consummate their union.  
Because his parents were so sure that he would mate with an alpha, they refused to allow Chad to defile their child. The couple had threatened him with the very real possibility of being arrested if Alan scented Chad on the Omega.

Now that he was thirty they were just happy that someone wanted him, but they still refused to sign his guardianship papers until after the ceremony. Neither had wanted to give up hope that an alpha would step in at the last minute to claim the only Omega, who did not want to be under the thumb of an almighty Alpha.

The closer Jensen walked to the altar and away from the thumb of his parents, he noticed that his body was producing slick. This morning when his mother embarrassed him by presenting him with an Omega pad for this purpose he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him. At the time, he thought that it was unneeded and almost didn't wear it because it would ruin the line of his suit, but apparently mother knows best.

When he reached the altar, the preacher waited for him to take his place next to Chad before asking; "Who gives this omega away?"

"His alpha guardian does," his dad answered before taking a seat next to Jensen’s mom.  
As he stopped next to Chad, his future brother in law, David, an alpha sniffed and caught Jensen’s scent, could smell that he was wet with slick. Then like the typical knot-headed alpha that he was, elbowed Chad in congratulations.

He had never liked David and didn’t want him in the wedding party because the alpha made him nervous. He was old school and thought that only an alpha should mate with an omega and gave Jensen a hard time about it. Chad’s best friend, since they were in diapers, was unable to make it to the day of the wedding, so David stepped in as best man.

The ceremony went smoothly and Jensen’s nerves settled until they got to the line is there any reason that this Omega and Beta should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.  
Jensen expected his parents to change their minds, but they remained seated, and Jensen let out the breath that he was holding.

"Ladies and gentlemen may include present to you Chad and Jensen Murray."

“Not yet," his dad teased as he held up his pen. “I still haven’t signed the papers."

Everyone gathered around the podium where the papers had been placed to watch the exchange of guardianship when that smell hit him again. This time it wasn't subtle, it slammed into him and for the second time today he was grateful for the Omega pad his mom had presented to him.

The scent was strong, it was cotton candy, fresh cut grass, and musk.

Alpha.

His alpha, to be more specific, it was his need to fuck, knot, and bond for life alpha. Everything he had avoided since he presented at fourteen found him on his wedding day.

Looking around, Jensen was both willing his dad to sign the paperwork and find the owner of that delicious scent. He tried to hold out, he really did but when the gigantic alpha came to stand next to the petite beta he'd spotted in the pew earlier stepped behind him, and all hell broke loose.

The alpha glomped Jensen and began to hump him in public as though he could not cool himself and much to his disgust, Jensen pushed his ass back into the alphas crotch to give him some friction.  
The humiliation caused Jensen's cheeks to flame red, and for once today he couldn’t look at Chad because not even a minute after saying I do, he found his fucking alpha.

“Jensen honey, I’m so proud,” he heard his mother exclaim in the background, “I knew that there was an Alpha out there for you.”

His father's laughter followed his mother's joy, "I knew that it was a good idea to wait until the end of the ceremony. Not only did my omega find an alpha, but from the smell of things, his true alpha at that. I mean I liked Chad, but now I know that you’ll be treated and cared for in a way that a beta couldn’t understand."

"Everyone, stand back and give them room," someone shouted. “We’re about to be treated to a rare event. True mates first mating.”

That demand broke through the haze of lust that had surrounded Jensen. He turned to the alpha who was now dry fucking him and pleaded," The dressing room, please not here in front of everyone.”

Despite the overwhelming desire to fuck this stranger, Jensen managed to shoot a quick glance towards Chad to see that his husband was just as shocked by the turn. He wanted Chad to overcome the shock and the alpha standing behind him followed Jensen’s eyes and blocked his view of Chad.

Jensen thought that the alpha was going to ignore his plea and take him there against his will. But as the guests crowded around to get a better view, someone brushed against Jensen, making the alpha growl, “don’t touch him!.”

“My, but he’s possessive,” his mother bragged gleefully, “Just as a true mate should be.”

Ah shit, true mates meant that he would never be rid of this fucker. That’s when he decided that he should go, just run. He couldn’t be with Chad, but he wouldn’t be with this stranger either. However, before he could take a step, his wrist was grabbed by a huge hand and he was being dragged towards the dressing room his dad had escorted him from a few minutes before.

Once they entered the room, the door slammed in the face of the wedding party and guests, but Jensen would bet that they were hovering outside the closed door to listen in on their mating. Judging by both of their reactions, he and this strange alpha were true mates, and it was considered an honor to witness their first mating.

The lust-driven alpha wasted no time getting into the matter, and soon Jensen found himself slammed face first into the wall with the big man crowding in behind him.

Nothing less was expected because like the alpha, Jensen’s body was following his natural instinct to mate with the perfect partner that Mother Nature had created just for him.  
There was something else in the alpha’s scent, and it was confusing the hell out of him. Along with the almost overwhelming pheromones was something bitter which was similar to what Jensen was feeling when the alpha’s scent first hit his nose.

The huge alpha who now had him pinned to the wall leaned forward and growled in his ear, “Six months-six long months it took Gen to go out with me. She refused me for six months because I’m an alpha, and she was sure that there was an omega mate for me out there somewhere. All of the hard work put into getting her to go out with me has been ruined by some stupid omega bitch!”

Omega bitch.

Nothing made Jensen angrier than those words, and they usually were being spouted by an unmated beta jealous of the attention some Omega was getting from an alpha.

It was unwanted attention on Jensen’s part because he preferred the company of betas instead of a possessive, testosterone driven knot-head like the one holding him down right now.

“Boo-fucking-hoo,” Jensen sneered into the wall. “So your date didn’t work out. Chad and I had gotten well past the first date and we you know, got married when your big dumb ass had to ruin everything.”  
“You should show some respect omega!” the alpha warned. “I had carefully planned my life around someone who’s every thought wasn’t centered on getting a dripping hole filled.”

“You say that as though I want to be tied both literally and figuratively to someone’s knot?”  
“I don’t think with my dick,” the alpha spat at Jensen.

“Yeah, well I don’t think that that’s your brain rubbing up against my ass.” Jensen snarked.  
His snarky remark was rewarded with a violent thrust of the alphas hips.

“Come to my wedding, Jared, bring Gen, and that will show her what a nice guy you are,” The alpha mumbled. “Trying to be a good friend and now I’m mated to a fucking O.”  
“Jared?” Jensen moaned as he thrust his ass back to meet the- Jared’s thrusts. “Chad’s friend from childhood, supposed to be the best man, Jared?”

“Yeah, that Jared,” the alpha whispered as he leaned forward and nipped at Jensen’s earlobe.

“Ouch, that shit hurt!” Jensen exclaimed. “Don’t you have any finesse or am I your first?”

“Fucking delicate omegas,” Jared grouched. “And I have plenty finesse, just not going to waste it on a ‘mega who’s not going to appreciate it. Besides, I’m not feeling too gentle right now, but a beta wouldn’t have complained. My Gen would have taken everything I gave her and loved it.”  
It seemed that alphas aren’t the only ones with a possessive streak because hearing Jared call the beta his made Jensen want to find the girl and rip her apart.

“Not my fault that she was so desperate for an alpha that she let you run roughshod over her. This Jen- and I insist that you call me Jensen so they’ll be no confusion- will not be treated that way.”

Once again Jared thrust his cock against Jensen’s ass in answer.

“You’ll, learn,” the omega promised.  
Jared growled at Jensen’s statement, and Jensen was going to complain about all of the animal sounds that the Alpha was making. Instead, he ground his ass back against Jared because that seemed to shut him up.

Not this time.

“Off!” Jared demanded as he turned the omega around to face him and began working at the white tie to divest the omega of the white wedding suit that he had been so proud to wear.

“I can undress myself,” Jensen insisted as he slapped grubby hands away from his suit.  
“When we have our mating ceremony, none of this new age shit,” Jared said as he watched Jensen disrobe. “You’ll wear the traditional Omega gown so it will be easier to get to your hole. I could smell you out there. Stupid omega and beta thinking they could marry, knowing that what you need is your Alpha’s knot.”

As he obeyed the alpha and undressed, Jensen noticed that Jared was making no effort to do the same, so he stopped.

“If you have plans to fuck me then you’d better get undressed as well because there is no way I’m going to be naked and you fully clothed,” Jensen demanded ignoring the shiver that went through his body at the thought.

Jared slowly began to undress keeping eye contact with Jensen as he did so. With each layer he removed, the alpha's scent became stronger, making Jensen’s breathing labored as the scent made him more aroused. Not only was he having trouble breathing, but his hole was now dripping slick and clinching, in anticipation of being filled and his dick was hard enough to pound nails.

God, Jared was gorgeous. There were miles and miles of heavily muscled tan skin making Jensen involuntarily lick his lips at the thought of running his tongue along the crease at the alphas hip. He does not remember making the decision, but his hand reached out to touch that skin, causing the alpha to give a genuine smile.

He had dimples. Jensen didn’t realize that he had a thing for dimples until just now.  
“You’ve been pressing that perky ass against me, and now you’re getting more than an eyeful,” Jared said proudly. He taunted Jensen about the way he stared at the huge cock, making the omega blush, “so now let me get my consolation prize.”

He was no one’s fucking consolation prize, and he was about to make sure Jared understood that when for the second time that day he was turned and pinned to the wall. Jensen wanted to protest but didn’t want to be seen as a weak omega since he had been defending his gender against Jared’s insults.  
“Fuck!” Jared swore as he got a glimpse of Jensen’s firm ass, causing the smaller man’s chest swell with pride at the compliment. ‘There’s no way that Chad knew what to do with this.”

“Do you?” Jensen challenged as anger colored his voice at the insult to his husband.

“Yes I do,” the alpha answered as he took one of his thick fingers and placed it at the top of the crease of Jensen’s ass. He held it there before letting it glide down until it stopped on the twitching pink hole. He traced the muscle, letting the slick that was leaking coat the digit before gently pushing inside.

“Does that feel like I know what I’m doing?”

“That’s just your fingers,” Jensen taunted as he swallowed a moan, “I can do that myself. You gonna knot me already or just tickle me? Make up your mind because I need to check on Chad.”

“You’re mine now,” Jared spat as he somehow managed to pull on Jensen’s hair with his thick fingers, “Chad will have to find another omega or alpha. Hell, he can even get a beta if he swings that way but You. Are. Mine.”

“Possessive fucker!”

“Damn straight. Whatever you and Chad had it’s over, has been the moment your scent hit my nose.”  
Okay so right now Jensen was mad at himself as well as Jared because that macho, possessive bullshit that he had bitched about his entire life? The reason he never wanted to mate with an alpha turned him on so fast that he whimpered at the swiftness that the desire slammed into his body.

To deflect Jared from focusing on the noise he just made, Jensen challenged: “Just like a knot-head, all talk, and no fuck. Are your fingers all I’m going to get because Chad…”

“Okay, I was going to be generous and prep you first, but since my pretty little ‘mega likes it rough, I won’t waste my time. I always knew that your holes dictated you omega bitches actions, but I never knew how much.”

For once Jensen wished he had kept his mouth closed because Jared was lining up at his entrance and pushed in, and the burn took his breath away. The burn was not a pleasant feeling at first, so Jensen placed his hands on the wall in front of him for leverage. Once he found purchase, he attempted to pull away from whatever it was that Jared had shoved up his ass because he was sure that no human’s cock was that big.

Placing his large hands over Jensen’s, Jared misunderstood the movement and accused, “So damned knot hungry that you can’t even wait for your body to adjust.”

The next thrust burned so bad that it stole the denial from Jensen’s throat.

Jensen knew how his body should work when he entered high school; he had been deluged in learning all things Omega. The books stressed about the pleasure that could be found only between an alpha and omega, so he knew that this shouldn’t hurt. There should have been an initial burn but this fucking hurt and the bastard didn’t care.

Forcing his body to relax, Jensen let his body adjust to Jared’s thrusts hoping that it would be over soon. He hadn’t counted on his traitorous body to began to enjoy it, causing him to involuntarily thrust his ass back.

“See, I knew that you couldn’t resist,” Jared mocked as he kissed Jensen’s neck. “You need this; your body was made for it. It needed to be knotted, tied to me, not indulging in some unsatisfying sex with a knotless beta.”

Because he couldn’t deny it Jensen kept quiet so that he didn’t have to lie and deny it. However, a few seconds later when he felt the kiss on his neck, he moaned with pleasure at the thought of being claimed. He wanted Jared to mark him on the spot where the alpha’s soft pink lips touched his skin.  
Having Traditionalist parents meant suffering through heats with no toys to get him through his heats. He was locked in his room with his fingers and prayers to get him through a week of hell. The problem with that was that being a delicate omega meant that his fingers could barely brush that spot inside him, but when Jared’s cock touched the small bundle of nerve, Jensen saw stars.

Jared noticed the reaction and removed one of his hands from the wall and reached around and touched Jensen’s cock making it twitch and spurt precome. Jensen was so lost in the feeling that he had barely noted that Jared’s knot was slowly forming and catching on his rim.

God, it felt as good as it slipped in and out of him. Each thrust it grew larger until it was fully inflated and was pressing against Jensen’s prostate until it was caught, and then he knew why alphas and omegas should be together.

“Oh god, Jar... F-fuck!” Jensen stuttered. “Didn’t know it could feel this good.”  
As he made the statement, Jared slowed his thrust and began to concentrate on Jensen’s cock. As rough as they started the alpha now seemed intent on giving Jensen pleasure. His large hands engulfed the organ and began to stroke.

“Me either,” Jared replied, “No beta ever felt this good around my dick.”

There it was again, the jealousy and possessiveness at the thought of Jared being with someone else triggered something inside Jensen. He would just have to make his alpha forget fucking anyone other than him and stopped fighting the pleasure that the alpha was providing.

Arching his back and canting his hips allowed Jared’s knot to press harder on Jensen’s prostate and elicited a moan from Jensen that he couldn't bite back if he tried.

Now that he was actively participating, Jared leaned forward and covered Jensen’s back and whispered, “That’s it, let me know what you’re feeling. It feels that good to me as well.”

“Fuck, Jared so…” he bit off as the pleasure stole his voice this time.

As a reward, Jared added a twist on his down stroke as he pulled on Jensen’s cock, causing the Omega to clench at the cock filling him.

“You’re so tight; much tighter that Gen would have been. I’ll have to thank Chad for saving you for me. You managed to avoid it this time because someone was touching ya before I could lay claim, but when we have out mating ceremony, I’m going to take you in public. Might even let Chad have a small taste and let him know what he missed.”

Jensen was so concentrated on the pleasure that he didn’t react to hearing Chad’s name mentioned, he was now chasing the orgasm that was building.

It started as a low buzz in his veins; increasing until it lit a fire in his body affecting all of the nerve endings in his body making his skin to be sensitive to the touch.  
Jared’s hand was sweet torture and he swiped the thumb over the sensitive head of Jensen’s dick. A few strokes later, he commanded, “Come for me, Jensen.”

The combination of that warm voice and Jared’s scent made Jensen come hard that his vision went white. This was far more explosive than any orgasm Jensen had given himself, even when he was in heat.  
As Jared stroked Jensen through his orgasm, Jensen’s already tight hole became tighter as it clinched around Jared’s knot, making the alpha moan like the bitch he accused Jensen of being.

Standing up, Jared once again placed his hands on the wall for leverage and began to pump his hips, hissing when his knot pulled too hard on Jensen’s rim. The feel of Jensen’s ass still clinching around him was now pulling Jared close to his orgasm. It only took a few more strokes, and he was painting the omegas inside with his seed, yelling Jensen’s name as he came.

There were cheers and laughter outside the door making Jensen remember where he was and what had happened.

“You can’t take it back,” Jared murmured as though he could read Jensen’s mind. “We are mated, and I’m going to claim you in a ceremony for all the world to see. No more Chad for you, and besides your dad is not going to sign guardianship papers over to anyone but me, so put any notion of hooking up with Chad out of your head.

There had been no plans for getting back with Chad, as Jensen realized that maybe being with an alpha wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
